The present invention relates to a portable object throwing game of skill, and more particularly for a bolo tossing game with a football motif.
Object tossing games, including bolos as the tossed objects, have been utilized in the gamming and amusement industry for decades, possibly centuries. Although they all vary in design, generally they utilize a limbed or runged support that is capable of catching a bolo. Here, players toss a form of bolo and attempt to have its final resting position conform to the area of highest scoring on a runged support designed to be similar in appearance to a football goalpost.
As is true of most sports and games, their popularity is related to where they can be played, the ease of play and the enjoyment that playing can bring. This present invention is designed to be quickly assembled and utilized outdoors at such locations as where football tailgate parties may occur. Where better place to find people who a re prime candidates to play and purchase a game bearing a football motif? Its unique ratio of bolo size and tether length to goalpost dimensions, result in a lively game wherein the bolo randomly xe2x80x9cjumpsxe2x80x9d about the goalpost rungs and uprights. This added element of unpredictability in the game tends to minimize the skill aspect, making the game attractive to novices, who are the targeted audience and consumers.
Simply stated, the time has come for a new design of throwing games.
In accordance with the invention, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved bolo tossing game of skill with a football motif that can be adapted to bear the insignia, logo or name of the owner""s favorite team.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an object tossing game of skill that utilizes a bolo that can be ensnared on a post having upright and horizontal bars.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved outdoor amusement device that can be quickly and easily assembled and that is capable of enjoyment by players of all ages.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a recreational apparatus that utilizes two miniature footballs joined by a flaccid resilient tether that are thrown about the upright and horizontal bars of a post designed to be similar in appearance to a football goalpost.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements. Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.